VDay Strip Tease
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Ready for your Valentine's Day present, Bass?" Blair smirked. "More than you know, Waldorf," Chuck returned. He had been waiting for her little show all night, well technically all week. "Let the tease begin." Chuck/Blair 1-shot, V-Day Smut


Title: _**V-Day Strip Tease**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Ready for your Valentine's Day present, Bass?" Blair smirked. "More than you know, Waldorf," Chuck returned. He had been waiting for her little show all night, well technically all week. "Let the tease begin." Chuck/Blair 1-shot, V-Day Smut

A/N: Warning, smut ahead. Happy Late V-Day! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Let me know.

--

"Ready for your Valentine's Day present, Bass?" Blair smirked as she entered the room. She descended towards him in a black robe. The room was candle lit and had two chairs in the middle of it. One he sat in and the other just far enough away from him for _dancing _room.

"More than you know, Waldorf," Chuck returned. He wore his infamous, but slightly more anxious than usual smirk. He had been waiting for her little show all night, okay technically all week.

She giggled mischievously and turned on some music. It had a very slow and sensuous beat. 'Little Chuck', no size indication actually intended, was practically standing at attention by the time she appeared in front of him. Of course, she stayed just out of reach, the back of her legs against her chair.

Blair brought her hands up and undid the robe. It dropped to the floor to reveal a very tight, basically see-through white shirt, black tie, and black leather skirt.

"Tell me again why you do not wear leather more often?" he inquired, eyebrows raised. His eyes roamed over how tightly fit it was to her perfectly flat waist and nicely shaped thighs.

"Let the tease begin," she returned, ignoring his comment.

Blair then allowed her hands to naughtily move over her body at a very gradual pace. When she saw him jerk up in attention, she knew he was imagining it was his hands instead of hers. So she kept from touching her breasts and especially between her legs. It was a tease after all.

"Look me in the eyes, Chuck," she reminded him. He immediately listened to her. Their eyes connected in an intense and lustful gaze. She then slowly unzipped her skirt, turning around as she did so, and wiggling it down until it dropped to the floor.

Chuck reached his hand up and bit his knuckles. It took all he had not to ruin her little show and attack her at full force. Damn that woman. She'd be the death of him, he was sure of it.

"Oh you need to have more stamina when it comes to resisting, Mister Bass," Blair taunted. She came towards him, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. She then moved his legs apart and kneeled on the chair between them.

Her hands reached up and pulled of the neck-tie she wore. She stretched it out with a giggle fitting for a school girl and bit it.

He swallowed hard, only able to breathe through his nose.

Blair then took the tie and pulled at both ends, it made a snapping sound. She rubbed it back and forth against her still clothed breasts.

Chuck groaned. It was pure torture.

"Enough teasing with that I suppose," Blair sighed with a pout. She then put the tie over his neck. Her lips placed a soft kiss on the tip of his hear and she whispered.

"It's time for a good rubdown, baby," she purred. His eyes rolled back into his head.

First she ran her fingers through his hair. She knew how much he loved when she did that, especially since she was the only one allowed to touch his hair. Her fingers soothingly massaged his head. He moaned with a pleasured smile.

"Well as much as you enjoy being soothed, you do know I like to play rough, don't you, Chuck?" Blair grabbed hold of his chin in a forceful manner.

His eyes snapped open and he nodded his head obediently.

She giggled in appreciation and then grabbed hold of his cheeks. She bit his ear and then his neck.

"Fuck," Chuck hissed. He was about to make a clearer comment, but became easily distracted.

She rubbed her thigh against his crotch and sat fully in his lap.

"Someone is ready for me," Blair murmured. Then she yanked him by the hair, his face forced into her breasts. The thin shirt easily allowed him to feel the shape of them.

So what if he couldn't breathe?

"Alright…" She tried to pull him from her breasts. When he did not listen, she became angry.

"I said enough!" Blair shouted. She then pushed him back in the chair and slapped him across the face.

It stung like hell, but he was so aroused. Chuck's chests heaved up and down in harsh breaths as his eyes looked to her in amazement. She was so fucking sexy.

"Now be a good boy," she scolded with a playful grin.

He nodded again, but started to pout when she sat down on the chair across from him. Then when she started to slowly unbutton her shirt, he got over it. First her eyes looked to his in a seducing manner. But then she closed them. He furrowed his brow in slight confusion until he saw her smirk.

"Chuck…" Blair moaned in a yearning way.

"Oh fuck," he breathed. She was imagining him as she stripped.

Her shirt was opened slightly and she left it at that. Just enough for her to run her fingers in between her breasts. As she did this she started to heave her chest.

"Oh Chuck…"

He was in an absolute trance as he stretched his hand forward to touch her. But just as it got close enough…

Her eyes snapped open and she slapped it away. He glared at her, baring his teeth.

"Customers are not allowed to touch without permission," Blair informed him with a business like tone.

The pretending to be an actual stripper routine… god, she was good.

"I'll pay extra," Chuck mused.

She stood up and turned her back to him. She sat down on the chair, straddling it, although he could not see that, and looked back at him.

"You couldn't afford it."

With that she slowly revealed one shoulder at a time, moving them in a rhythmic motion.

"Blair…" he shook his head.

She pulled up her hair.

Oh no, the back of her neck.

Okay, he needed to touch her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair!

"Please," Chuck whimpered. His hand outstretched, but she stood up suddenly and moved away from him. If he didn't have such a hard, he'd be able to stand up. But since he did, the task was impossible. Fuck, she was good… or bad really, so bad, so good.

She gracefully came towards him again. Once in front of him, she rolled her hips. Her La Perlas rubbed against him. She was very, very wet.

"Someone is ready for me," he nodded eagerly.

Blair dropped into his lap, straddling him. Her hands grabbed his bottom and she pulled herself powerfully against him more.

"Just about," she whispered. Her chestnut eyes sparkled suggestively.

Her hands then reached up and unhooked her bra. His eyes dropped to her perfectly shaped breasts. Damn he loved those things. They each fit so nicely in his hands. They weren't too big or too small. They were perfect. She was so fucking perfect.

"Oopsy daisy," Blair giggled. She then shot up in her seat. His face was soon buried between her bare breasts.

"Oh Blair," Chuck mumbled against them. She squealed when she felt his tongue slide between them. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"No," she snapped and pushed his face away from them.

"I'm in control, Bass." She smirked at him again.

"I have no problem with that," Chuck returned breathlessly.

She giggled and looped her arms around his neck. Then she finished with a kiss.

Okay, so that wasn't exactly how they finished…

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it lovelies. Happy late Valentine's Day ;)


End file.
